The invention relates to a rotor for an electric machine having a rotor consisting of individual segments which are joined together.
Rotors for electric machines are known in many forms and can be designed for specific tasks to be performed by the electric machine in question.
In DE 10037410 A1, a rotor of an electric machine is described which is produced from a sheet metal strip. For this purpose, a chain of subsegments of the rotor is stamped from a sheet metal strip, these subsegments being firmly joined together at a point. Via this connecting point, the chain is then bent, to produce a rotor which gains axial depth by overlapping several sheet metal layers. As the subsegments are already firmly joined together by way of the connecting point, this rotor does not require any additional means for attaching the subsegments. The subsegments are already attached by the material bridge of the connecting point.
WO 2003/003541 A1 discloses a rotor of an electric machine which is built up from individual segments. In the specification this is primarily recommended for electric motors with a large inner diameter, in order to facilitate their assembly and handling. The segments are described for the case of a synchronous motor as mounting plates provided at the outside thereof with permanent magnets. These segments are then attached to the rotor in such a way that, if a repair is required, individual segments can be removed and replaced. In the manufacturing process, each individual segment has to be attached to the rotor, which increases assembly costs and the number of process steps.
JP 2005 137117 A describes a rotor of an electric machine, which rotor comprises individual segments. The individual segments have an opening which extends in the axial direction for the accommodation of a permanent magnet and are joined to one another by a positive connection. By a further positive connection, the individual segments can be joined to a rotor support.
JP 2005 137117 A, on the other hand, describes a rotor of an electric machine, which rotor comprises an element in the form of a chain, wherein the element can be deformed from a straight shape into an annular rotor element by way of a deformable region between the joined chain links. The elements are provided with openings in the axial direction or recesses at the outer circumference for installing permanent magnets.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an arrangement which simplifies the manufacture of a rotor.